Eternidade
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Eu não lhe condeno, eu te amo... jamais deixarei de te amar. Então, estou aqui... estou aqui para lhe fazer um pedido, um pedido que não poderá ser respondido. ‘Marlene, você aceita se casar comigo?’.” 2º Lugar.Challenge SM, 3V.


N/A: Bom, essa challenge ganhou o segundo lugar no II Challenge Sirius/Marlene do Três Vassouras. Essa fic foi escrita no final do ano passado e, devo confessar foi a que eu mais gostei de escrever e ocupa o lugar de uma das minhas favoritas / olhos completamente brilhantes /. E, a forma com que a fic fluiu me surpreendeu / e muito , em pouco tempo ela já estava pronta... huahahaha.

Mas, eu estou enrolando demais, não? É que... preciso mesmo dizer? Esse casal maravilhoso não me pertence / pode pertencer a Bel ou a Mylla, mas não a mim... - não diretamente - / e essas personagens maravilhosas fazem parte do não menos maravilhoso mundo de J.K. Rowling. Então... deixem essa pobre alma sonhar um pouco e tomar posse dos dois por breves minutos...huahahaha.

Fic dedicada a Mylla Evans. Afinal, foi a primeira fic que a fez chorar...huahahahahaha.

* * *

_**Eternidade**_

"_Eu não lhe condeno, eu te amo... jamais deixarei de te amar. Então, estou aqui... estou aqui para lhe fazer um pedido, um pedido que não poderá ser respondido. 'Marlene, você aceita se casar comigo?'."_

**Capítulo Único**

Se eu soubesse que aquela Missão da Ordem mudaria a minha vida, eu jamais teria concordado em ser parceiro dela. E, talvez, não estaria aqui, mandando flores para ninguém.

Às vezes eu me pego pensando em o quanto a vida pode ser irônica conosco. Eu, Sirius Black, aquele que se dizia inconquistável, fui me apaixonar pela pessoa que somente me via como a um simples colega de trabalho, quando podia ter amado algumas daquelas que se arrastavam por mim.

Eu não sei como esse sentimento começou a brotar em meu peito, eu posso ter percebido ele do nada, mas eu sei que ele não surgiu do nada. Você foi me conquistando de uma maneira sutil: com o seu lindo sorriso, com o doce aroma do seu corpo, com seus olhos negros extremamente brilhantes, com a maneira majestosa com que andava, com sua voz doce e gentil, com suas conversas, com seus gestos calmos, com seus risos contagiantes, com seus abraços apertados e confortadores, com os seus lábios de formato perfeito, com a maneira que eu achava completos quando estávamos juntos... e agora, tudo acabara assim.

Ainda posso me lembrar da sua reação quando fomos designados para a mesma missão. Primeiro, seus olhos brilharam de surpresa e você voltou o olhar para mim. Eu apenas a estudava de cima a baixo, vendo em você o meu mais novo alvo. Estudamos em Hogwarts durante sete anos, mas eu jamais havia conversado com você e tão pouco lhe dava a atenção que naquele momento eu havia dado. Você era da Corvinal e eu, da Grifinória... Você exibiu um fraco sorriso e eu sorri de volta, sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer o meu corpo.

Tudo ocorrera muito rápido.

Estávamos com duas semanas de missão, quando tudo acontecera. Um lugar desconhecido, com gente desconhecida e costumes desconhecidos. Nossa missão era descobrir o que Voldemort pretendia mandando seus comensais para aquele pacato vilarejo. A solidão nos tornou mais próximos, a saudade de Londres e dos nossos amigos nos tornaram mais próximos e eu não mais te via como uma futura conquista e sim, como uma grande amiga.

No casebre no meio da floresta, que era nosso refúgio à noite, seus risos, que muitas vezes se tornavam crises, ecoavam doces e maravilhosos em meus ouvidos quando eu te contava um dos meus muitos encontros frustrados ou excêntricos. Eu me sentia extasiado pelo seu riso... Começava a sorrir pelo simples fato de vê-la feliz. Te achava maravilhosa, em todos os sentidos... Comecei a admira-la de outro modo. Desejava abraça-la, sentir o seu perfume, a textura da sua pele em meus lábios, em meu corpo, provar dos seus lábios, ouvi-la sussurrar meu nome. Eu não desejava simplesmente dormir com você, muito pelo contrário, tudo o que eu queria em resposta às carícias que sonhava um dia dar a você era um simples "Eu te amo, Sirius".

Como eu disse... Tudo ocorrera muito rápido... e eu me vi apaixonado por você.

Mas, para meu desespero, não sabia se era correspondido. E, pela primeira vez, eu tive medo de mim mesmo. Tive medo dos meus sentimentos, tive medo da rejeição... tive medo de amar você.

Perto de você, eu me sentia um nada, um inútil. Um mero mortal diante da mais formosa e bela divindade. Você tinha a sabedoria de Minerva, a beleza de Afrodite e a coragem de Diana. Quanto a mim, eu apenas a admirava.

Você, então, percebera o meu silêncio. Minhas mudanças de reação quando você estava presente. Eu começava a gaguejar, eu tropeçava nos próprios pés, derrubava coisas... não sabia o que falar, não sabia como agir... eu era um tolo, um tolo apaixonado e com atitudes extremamente patéticas.

Inicialmente, você pensou que era brincadeira e ria gostosamente. E eu, como o idiota que havia me tornado, apenas admirava o seu riso. Por vezes, corava e pedia para você parar de gozação.

Tudo ocorrera muito rápido.

Eu não mais sabia o que fazer para controlar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele estava me sufocando, me matando aos poucos. Lentamente. Dolorosamente.

Foi, então, que você começou a perceber que havia algo de errado comigo. E, um mês depois de designada a missão, você me perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Primeiro, o empalidecer, depois o corar... Eu fiquei sem saber como reagir pelo que me pareceu ser horas. Você apenas me encarava firmemente e eu me perdia naquele breu que era o seu olhar.

Senti que me aproximava de você. A posição perfeita, o momento perfeito. Seus olhos semi-cerrados, os lábios – tentadores – entreabertos... mas desisti antes de atingir o alvo.

Eu estava confuso. Extremamente confuso. Desesperado.

Levantei-me rapidamente e, sem ao menos ter dito uma palavra, saí da cabana.

Sim, tudo ocorrera rápido. Rápido demais.

Abrigados no casebre, bebíamos chocolate quente enquanto nos esquentávamos ao fogo da lareira, nem reparamos que chovia muito àquela noite, ou eu não havia reparado, pois passava a maior parte do tempo te admirando. Era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer quando estávamos à sós.

Poucos minutos depois, eu me senti encharcado. A floresta, silenciosa, como se respeitasse a água que banhava a terra e levava consigo as impuras da mesma. Em meio ao barulho os pingos caindo, eu ouvia sua voz a me chamar.

Mas, eu não queria voltar. Ansiava, porém não podia voltar. Não me sentia preparado para esclarecer as suas dúvidas. Não me sentia preparado para dizer que a amava.

Mas, sua voz me perseguia e, a cada minuto que se passava, se tornava cada vez mais próxima. Foi então que, olhando para trás, percebi que você vinha em minha direção.

Você estava encharcada. Os cabelos grudados sobre o rosto, o vestido negro colado no corpo, me enlouquecendo com suas formas, me inebriando de desejos... sensações.

Eu fiquei estático, apenas vendo você vir em minha direção. A cada passo que dava, meu corpo reagia com um arrepio. A vontade de te ter em meus braços, de me sentir completo... de ter seu corpo unido ao meu.

Eu estava louco. Você me enlouquecia, seu corpo me enlouquecia e eu não sabia o que fazer... Seus olhos estavam apertados, devido aos pingos que desciam lentamente pela sua cabeça. Eu os seguia com um olhar quase predador. Alguns desciam pelo seu rosto, parando em seus lábios, outros desciam pelo seu pescoço, banhando o seu colo alvo... Suspirei profundamente. Por que você não havia ficado lá dentro? Por que me tentar daquela forma, mesmo que inconsciente?

Você parou de frente para mim. Um sorriso magnífico em seu rosto. Você me perguntou porque eu saíra daquela maneira e porque estava me recusando a responder ao seu chamado.

A chuva se intensificara e um raio nos iluminou, seguido de um ronco imponente de um trovão. Eu disse que queria ficar sozinho e agradeceria se você voltasse para o lugar de onde veio.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu me senti um verdadeiro monstro ao ver a mágoa expressa em seus olhos. Você apenas assentiu levemente, não ousando me encarar e deu as costas.

Meu peito se contraiu e, durante um tempo, eu apenas a vi se afastar de mim, sendo que eu nada fazia para tentar impedir que isso ocorresse.

Um novo raio caiu e, juntamente com um novo trovão, eu ouvi o som de algo desabando. Uma árvore.

Os pássaros que ali se protegiam da tempestade que caia, levantaram vôo, cantando quase que de modo indignado. Eu lhe chamei docemente. Você parou da andar e se virou para mim lentamente.

Você me perguntou o que eu desejava... Sem pensar duas vezes, eu disse "_Você"._

Sim, tudo muito rápido.

Abri a porta do casebre ansiosamente. Mal podia acreditar que eu a estava beijando. Num giro rápido, eu a pressionei contra a porta, fechando-a com o movimento. Você beijava meu pescoço de forma lenta e quase profunda. Eu estava mais do que enlouquecido.

Minhas mãos apertavam a sua cintura fortemente e eu apenas suspirava em resposta às suas carícias. Eu a amava... você era perfeita para mim, em todos os sentidos.

Eu comecei a dar beijos regulares em seu pescoço, subindo de modo ansioso para os lábios. Trouxe-a mais para perto de mim quando a beijei calmamente e ia aprofundando-o aos poucos... a medida que o desejo aumentava.

Você começou a retirar o meu casaco, que, encharcado pela chuva, jazia no chão alguns segundos depois.

Seu beijo variava de lento para apressado, tímido para sensual, superficial para profundo... Respirei profundamente ao sentir suas mãos em minhas costas, por debaixo da blusa que usava. Separei-me dos seus lábios por um tempo maior do que o necessário para retomar o ar e ataca-los novamente... Sussurrei um sincero "Eu te amo, Lene" com uma voz extremamente rouca devido às sensações que as suas mãos em minhas costas estavam me proporcionando.

Minhas mãos foram percorrendo, aos poucos, cada canto daquele corpo que eu tanto ansiava sentir. A carreguei em meus braços e você sorriu, recostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu perguntei se você estava nervosa, se tinha medo ou pretendia desistir... que eu seria o mais carinhoso possível e que realmente a amava... Disse também que, qualquer coisa, era só me falar que eu entenderia perfeitamente...

Você me interrompeu, colocando seus finos e delicados dedos em meus lábios, para depois acaricia-los levemente e beija-los com fervor.

Ainda a beijando, eu a coloquei lentamente em cima da cama...

Corpos que não mais desejavam se separar, as mãos que percorriam todo o corpo um do outro como se não estivessem mais dispostos a perder nenhum detalhe. Beijos sensuais, avassaladores, em meio a carícias e juras de amor eterno... aquela fora a melhor noite da minha vida.

Tudo muito rápido...

Àquela manhã, amanheci com o seu corpo ao meu lado. Sua cabeça repousava em meu peito, as pernas ainda se encontravam entrelaçadas. Eu acariciei seus cabelos, me perguntando se era merecedor daquela felicidade. Você suspirou durante o sonho e sorriu.

Eu zelei pelo seu sono até que você acordou. Você sorriu para mim e, rindo, constatou que éramos dois loucos. Eu apenas ri em resposta e capturei seus lábios mais uma vez... nos amamos novamente.

Esquecemos, por três dias, da real razão de estarmos ali. Vivíamos um para o outro, um com o outro, um unido ao outro. Não parecíamos ser duas pessoas, parecíamos um só...

Os dias que transcorreram foram de imensa felicidade.

A missão fora concluída com sucesso. Eu nem mais me recordo do interesse de Voldemort por aquela região, meus pensamentos agora estão voltados intimamente a você.

Eu te amava todas as manhãs, todas as noites... vivíamos exclusivamente um para o outro. Eu me perguntava porque demorara tanto tempo para te encontrar...

Tudo muito rápido...

A guerra estava mais densa, mais intensa, mais aterrorizante... A atenção, antes dada um ao outro, era guardada para a guerra...

Brigamos. Não sei por qual motivo, nem como começara, mas brigamos.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Uma mágoa que eu não sabia o porquê... E rolavam pelo meu, por estar vendo a felicidade escapar pelas minhas mãos, mais uma vez... por um motivo tolo.

Ciúmes. A maldição de todo o casal. Sentimento vil, cruel, desumano, que arrasa com relacionamentos num piscar de olhos.

Desde o dia em que você disse que estava tudo acabado, eu senti o meu mundo desabar à minha frente...

O olhar terno fora substituído pela mágoa e pela tristeza. O sorriso dera lugar a feição de ódio. As palavras doces deram lugar às de escárnio, ironia e desdém. Mãos que antes afagavam, agora podiam bater...

Eu senti ódio de você. Ódio por você ser tão burra, ser tão idiota. Por você estar cega por causa daquele maldito ciúme... ódio por você não confiar em mim.

E assim foram passando os dias. Eu não mais suportava vê-la, tão pouco conseguia viver longe de você. Desejava explorar seus lábios e seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que desejava estrangula-la, mata-la, tortura-la... da mesma forma que estava me torturando com aquele desprezo.

Não mais agüentando, você voltou a falar comigo... me pediu perdão. Disse que estava errada... E, o meu maldito orgulho falou mais alto, dizendo que agora era tarde demais...

Tudo muito rápido.

Antes que eu percebesse o que havia dito e tentasse corrigir o meu erro, você saíra correndo, as lágrimas novamente manchando aquele rosto alvo e belo.

Amaldiçoando a mim mesmo e ao meu orgulho, eu vi você dobrar o corredor... vi você escapar de mim mais uma vez.

Meus dias correram penosos.

Aquele amor, que para mim, antes fora uma bênção, agora virara uma maldição. Meu coração sangrava, mas não havia sangue para jorrar, já não havia mais lágrimas para derramar... não havia mais uma vida para viver.

Eu não tinha mais um vida. Eu era um ser desprovido de alma, de sonhos, enterrado no próprio abismo que se deixara jogar. Um abismo tão profundo e tão escuro quanto os seus olhos...

Todos percebiam minha tristeza. Remo e Tiago fizeram de tudo para levantar o meu astral, trazer a antiga alegria contagiante do velho Almofadinhas... mas, a única responsável pela minha felicidade era você.

Muito rápido...

Eu fui à sua casa, não agüentava mais viver sem você... tentaria propor uma reconciliação.

Você se recusava a me receber, se recusava abrir a porta para mim... Eu sou persistente.

Cansada, você abriu.

Eu tentei começar com calma... mas você veio me agredindo. Não fisicamente, mas moralmente. O ciúme e a raiva ainda a cegavam.

O ódio começou a brotar dentro do meu peito. As palavras saíram da minha boca sem eu nem ao menos ter me freado. Ofensas... mais mágoas, mais ódio... Eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu não desejava fazer você sofrer, mas, ainda assim, o fazia.

E... quando dei por mim estávamos juntos novamente... nos amando novamente. Vivendo novos dias felizes...

E, numa madrugada, voltando para meu apartamento, depois de uma noite perfeita que tive com você... Eu tomei a decisão de pedi-la em casamento. Ter você ao meu lado, era tudo o que eu desejava, tudo o que eu ansiava. Você não fazia parte da minha vida, você _era _a minha vida. Eu te amava... ainda amo... e jamais deixarei de ama-la...

Se eu soubesse do que ocorreria no dia seguinte, jamais permitiria que você me acompanhasse.

Se eu soubesse que não mais veria você, eu daria um abraço mais forte quando nos despedimos antes de atacarmos os comensais.

Se eu soubesse que aquela seria a ultima vez, eu a beijaria com ardor, desejando não mais me separar daquele contato sublime entre nossos lábios.

Se eu soubesse que seria a última vez a ouvir a sua voz... Eu gravaria cada movimento seu e cada palavra, para revive-los depois, todos os dias.

Se eu soubesse que seria a última chance que eu teria para dizer tudo o que desejava... eu diria que amava você ao invés de deixar que você presumisse.

Se eu soubesse que não mais dormiríamos juntos, eu faria aquela vez como se fosse a última e a repetiria varias vezes... até que nossos corpos não mais agüentassem e seu corpo estivesse cravado na minha pele... cada sensação, cada toque, cada palavra, cada movimento...

Se eu soubesse que, eu te perderia tão cedo, preferia não ama-la... preferia desconhecer o amor a ter que sofrer como eu estou sofrendo agora.

Se eu soubesse que você iria morrer menos de um ano depois de estarmos juntos... jamais teria deixado você conquistar o meu coração, minha vida... minha alma.

Mas, como eu não soube nada disso... Apenas me permiti amar você e agora sofro com a sua ausência.

E agora eu estou aqui, em frente ao seu túmulo. Seu retrato sorri para mim, o riso que sempre fora guardado para mim. Seu corpo repousa à sombra de uma cerejeira e suas flores caem sobre o chão, e sobre mim. Eu olho para cima e sinto-as passarem lentamente pelo meu rosto e quase posso sentir a sua mão me tocando novamente.

Você repousa no mesmo lugar em que eu te tive em meus braços até o seu último suspiro. Um lugar divino, se não fosse a tragédia que presenciara.

Eu me lembro o quanto você amava esse lugar, eu me lembro de todos os planos que fazíamos juntos... Eu me lembro do plano que eu fiz quando nos despedimos. E, agora, estou aqui... para cumprir o que prometi.

A frase que ficara presa na garganta, quando você dera o último suspiro. O desejo que clamava dentro de mim para que você tornasse a abrir os olhos, que tudo o que eu estava passando não passava de uma mentira. Toda a dor... que toda a dor que eu sentia fosse embora juntamente com a chuva que caía. Eu te tive em meus braços e beijei os seus lábios, implorando que você voltasse... mas eu sabia que era impossível, você jamais voltaria. Você não cumpriu o que prometera e me deixara aqui, nesse mundo desgraçado, para viver num outro bem melhor. Longe da guerra, longe das dores e, consequentemente, longe de mim.

Digo a você, em pensamento, que, por vezes, meu desejo era me suicidar, para que assim, eu a encontrasse novamente, mas se que isso jamais seria possível. O suicídio é a interrupção da vida por vontade própria, antes do tempo... E, mesmo que acabasse por encontra-la, eu não teria coragem de encara-la novamente... não desejaria que você me visse como um fraco.

Então, apenas convivo com as lembranças... as lembranças de um tempo em que eu pensava que um dia seria feliz. Você me devolveu a vontade de viver e eles a tiraram de mim, e você a tirou de mim novamente com a sua morte.

Eu não lhe condeno, eu te amo... jamais deixarei de te amar. Então, estou aqui... estou aqui para lhe fazer um pedido, um pedido que não poderá ser respondido.

-Marlene... Você aceita se casar comigo?

A minha voz ecoou lentamente em meus ouvidos e em resposta, uma brisa leve cortou o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, as lágrimas ainda rolando pelo meu rosto que já se encontrava manchado por elas. Sinto algo em meus lábios e imagino que você está a me beijar novamente.

Meu coração palpita e eu abro os olhos lentamente. Quase posso vê-la sorrir em minha frente mais uma vez. A flor que pousara em meus lábios soltou-se lentamente deles, descrevendo um belo arco enquanto descia para se juntar as outras que enfeitavam o solo em que você se encontrava enterrada... juntamente com a minha alma.

-Sirius...? – eu ouvi alguém sussurrando o meu nome e pousando a mão no meu ombro de modo doce.

Eu voltei-me para ela e sorri soturnamente para a ruiva que me encarava ternamente.

-Vamos voltar, você deve estar cansado.

Eu apenas assenti levemente beijei a pétala da rosa que trazia em mãos e coloquei em cima da sua lápide.

Lançando um último olhar para seu sorriso, eu dou as costas, seguindo a ruiva calmamente. Não, minha amada, isso não é um adeus. É apenas um... Até breve.

Olhei para cima e fitei as primeiras estrelas que começavam a aparecer com o inicio da noite. Brilhantes como os olhos dela. Brilhantes como os olhos de Marlene Mckinnon quando sorria para mim.

* * *

N/A: Eu realmente _adoro _fazer o Sissi sofrer em minhas fics, não/ se esconde / Mas, o que eu posso fazer... / risada maléfica /. Tá, tá, eu me controlo... / também não precisam me olhar assim... / Vocês já sabem porque eu estou aqui embaixo, não é mesmo? Faça uma autora feliz/ olhos brilhantes / Esse botãozinho roxo não é fofinho? 


End file.
